Eggplant's Jealousy
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Luka mengeryitkan dahinya tanda keheranan. Sudah belakangan ini Gakupo bersikap aneh padanya. Mungkinkah semua ini karena.. Takoluka? Yang benar saja! / A GakuLuka fanfic. Kinda-fail-fluff. Warnings inside. T for unformal language. DLDR dan RmR!


"Gakupo, pulang sekolah mau nemenin aku beli makanan buat Tako-chan ga?"

"Ga ah, pergi saja sendiri."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eggplant's Jealousy"<strong>

**A second Fanfiction Vocaloid by Mochiyo-sama**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) Yamaha. TakoLuka (c) Fans who made her**

**Warnings : OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), author note yang nyempil, dll. DLDR dan RmR**

* * *

><p>Luka cengo. Seisi kelas ikut cengo.<p>

Luka diem. Seisi kelas ikut diem.

Luka kentut. Seisi kelas nutup hidung (APA SIH AUTHOR! #plak)

"... Errr... Serius nih, gak mau nemenin?" tanya Luka, memastikan jawaban si penggemar terong ini.

"Iya bener kok, lagian aku 'kan juga punya urusan!" seru Gakupo sembari memalingkan mukanya.

Luka langsung cengo, _lagi_. Tumben banget ini anak jadi begini. Biasanya kemanapun Luka Megurine pergi, Gakupo Kamui pasti mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Luka-chan.. Si Gakupo kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba berubah banget?" tanya Rin disusul oleh anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku juga gak tahu, Rin-chan. Tumben banget ya?" balas Luka ikut keheranan.

"Apa mungkin Gakupo overdosis terong ya~?" ujar Kaito sembari menjilati eskrimnya. Semua _sweatdrop _ngeliat Kaito.

"Kalau kamu yang overdosis es krim aku sih gak heran!" seru Miku rada gak nyambung sama topik awal, tapi gak tahu kenapa semuanya ikut angguk-angguk setuju-setuju aja.

"Udah lah, paling paling Gakupo emang sibuk. Tahu kan kalau ekskul kendo bentar lagi ikut kejuaraan?" Len memberi pendapatnya.

"Tapi Len, tetep aj—"

"Nanti dia juga balik lagi kayak biasa kok. Udah yuk buruan, kelas pertama kelas Kiyoteru-sensei kan?"

Luka menyanggupi perkataan Len. Bener juga ya yang dia bilang, kenapa nggak kepikiran sih. Paling-paling Gakupo beneran kecapaian.

Luka dan teman-temannya pun lalu segera bergegas menuju ruang Matematika, takut terlambat dan dihukum oleh Kiyoteru-sensei yang memang terkenal sebagai guru _killer._

_**~ Takoluka wa kawai! ~**_

"Tako-chan, si terong tadi pagi tiba-tiba jadi aneh."

Luka baru saja pulang dari toko hewan buat beli makanan Takoluka. Sekarang dia lagi dikamar mandi buat mandiin gurita kecil kesayangannya itu.

Luka lalu mengambil shampo khusus gurita yang bersampul warna merah muda. Dioleskan sedikit ditangannya lalu diusap-usapkan ke kepala dan tentakel-tentakel Takoluka sehingga membuat hewan moluska itu bergeliat kegelian.

"Un.." balas Takoluka sambil memecahkan gelembung-gelembung yang lewat dihadapannya.

".. Aku harus ngapain ya Tako-chan? Jadi bingung gara-gara si _baka mitai _itu." Umpat Luka kesal. Takoluka masih saja memainkan gelembung dihadapannya.

"Nya~" Takoluka kegirangan ketika sebuah gelembung sabun meletus dihadapannya. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Luka memang, tetapi entah kenapa sebuah lampu pijar bersinar terang diatas kepala Luka. Istilahnya: _Dapet ide_.

"Yosh! Aku akan ngomong lagi nanti sama si terong bodoh itu! Makasih ya Tako-chan~" seru Luka kesenangan. Dia baru menemukan solusinya _guys_.

"Nya!" seru Takoluka ikut senang. Ia lalu menyeburkan diri ke bak mandi dan mulai membilas.

_**~ Takoluka wa kawai! ~**_

"Gakupo! Kemarin aku melihat kalung bentuk ikan tuna! Pasti kelihatan lucu kalau dipakai Tako-chan. Temenin beli yuk!"

Gakupo hanya melirik Luka yang sudah HHC—harap-harap cemas—menunggu jawaban dari dirinya. Sungguh, Luka berharap semoga Gakupo merespon dengan baik dan mendukung idenya seperti biasa. Namun nyatanya..

"Maaf, aku gak bisa. Aku ada urusan. Pergi sendiri saja ya?"

—Dia ditolak mentah-mentah!

_Sudah jatuh nyusruk, ketimpa tangga, obat merah pun abis!(?)_—sepertinya itu peribahasa yang cocok buat menggambarkan kondisi seorang Luka Megurine sekarang. Bayangkan saja teman, sudah 7 hari Gakupo seperti ini. TUJUH HARI SAUDARA-SAUDARA! #plak

"Ne~ Luka-chan semangat dong! Masa langsung pundung kayak begitu." Hibur Miku yang sudah _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Luka yang bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi Miku-chan.. Situasi ini udah gak bisa dibilang biasa lagi.. pasti ada sesuatu.." tutur Luka pelan. Terasa aura-aura 'pasrah' masih menyelubungi si pemilik Takoluka itu.

"Tapi Luka-chan, bukannya bagus ya? Kan Gakupo jadi nggak gangguin kamu lagi~" seru Rin.

Luka menoleh kearah Rin. Yang dibilang Rin benar juga sih. Biasanya ia marah-marah kalau Gakupo ngekorin dia. Tapi pas udah gak ngekor lagi, kok rasanya..

Jadi sepi.

Udah ga ada lagi yang jahilin dia kayak biasanya.

Udah ga ada lagi yang narsis dan membanggakan dirinya.

Udah ga ada lagi yang sibuk ngerayu-rayu dia—meski nggak mempan sama sekali.

"Emm.. bener juga sih, tapi.."

"Tapi apa~?" Miku dan Rin mulai tersenyum layaknya iblis. Seketika aura-aura gelap mulai menyelubungi mereka hingga membuat Kaito dan Len saling memeluk ketakutan.

"Aku mau keluar dulu ya, _jaa ne_!" _Wuussshh_. Dalam sekejap Luka langsung hilang dari pandangan. Ia keluar kelas, sepertinya hendak mencari Gakupo.

"Jadi pengen tau lanjutannya deh." Celetuk Miku, disusul 'Un'-nya milik Rin ikut menyetujui.

_**~ Takoluka wa kawai! ~**_

"Huah... Untung cepat kabur, kalau nggak bakal dihujani pertanyaan sama mereka tuh." Ujar Luka kelelahan. Pasalnya kawan, ia berlari dari kelas menuju perpustakaan yang jelas-jelas ada dilantai 4! Wajar dong dia kelelahan!

"Mumpung udah ke perpustakaan, mending baca buku aja—eh, itu kan si Gakupo." Luka lalu berlari kecil menghampiri si penggila terong. Dipanggilnya Gakupo dengan lantang "GAKUPO!"

Gakupo yang sedang asik baca buku itu pun menoleh, dari raut mukanya dipastikan ia kaget mendengar Luka meneriakkan namanya. "A—ah, Luka-sama."

"Hah... hah.. ketemu juga kau, _baka mitai_." Tutur Luka dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Luka-sama mencariku?" tanya Gakupo. Alisnya berkedut keatas sedikit tanda penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Aku mau tanya tentang perilakumu akhir-akhir ini. Itu—jujur saja, sangat mengganggu tahu!" seru Luka kesal. Gakupo kembali mengeryitkan dahi.

"Luka-sama mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Si—siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu!" teriak Luka malu. Wajahnya berubah _pink_ seperti buah persik.

"Ah iya ya, Luka-sama _tidak akan _pernah mengkhawatirkanku." Gakupo mulai menepuk kepala Luka lembut. "Daripada mengkha—eh, melihat keadaanku, kenapa tak main sama Tako-chan saja?"

'_Eh?' _Luka keheranan saat melihat paras Gakupo pas menyebutkan _Tako-chan_. _'Apa mungkin..?'_

"Mfftt.." Luka mulai terkikik pelan. Kali ini Gakupo yang (kembali) keheranan melihat tingkah Luka.

"Luka-sama.. apa yang kau tertawakan?" ujar Gakupo ingin tahu.

"Ha—habis kau lucu sih!" tawa Luka mulai meledak. "Kau jadi seperti ini karena cemburu dengan Tako-chan kan?"

_Twitch_. Gakupo langsung memalingkan muka dengan muka merah. Sepertinya ia benar.

"Eh, ternyata benar ya.." Luka kembali terkekeh-kekeh. Gakupo menjadi kesal melihat Luka yang tertawa. Habis kan, malu-maluin banget!

"Sudah dong Luka-sama, berhenti ketawanya! Aku jadi malu nih." Gakupo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mukanya sudah kelewat merah.

_PLUK_. Luka lalu memeluk terong kesayangannya, dengan erat. Bermaksud menenangkan Gakupo. "Iya.. maafkan aku deh. Aku janji bakal lebih adil mulai dari sekarang." Tutur Luka bermaksud untuk menghiburnya.

"He..? Berarti kalau sekarang minta cium boleh dong?"

_BUAGH_. Luka menghajar Gakupo tepat dimuka, sampai-sampai Gakupo mental dan jatuh ditanah dengan indahnya. Pipinya jadi berwarna merah dan berasap. "I—itu sih pengecualian, mesum!"

Gakupo mulai meringis kesakitan. Dengan mata berair diusapinya sang pipi yang sudah penyok bekas hajaran Luka. "Luka-sama jahat ah... Aku jadi sedih.."

"Hihihihi.." Luka terkikik pelan. Dihampirinya Gakupo yang masih meringis dan disingkirkannya tangan Gakupo dari pipinya yang masih merah seperti tomat. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai menghilangkan jarak antara dia dan dirinya.

_Cup_

'_He? Sensasi lembut di__bibir__ku ini.. Luka-sama menciumku?' _Gakupo mulai histeris dan menghitung besar _phi_.

"Bayaranku karena tidak peka terhadapmu, _baka mitai_. Ta—tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya ya!" seru Luka malu. Dia sudah berdiri membelakangi Gakupo, tak berani melihat mukanya.

"Iya iya.. aku mengerti Luka-sama." Gakupo lalu mencium punggung tangan Luka dan memeluknya dari belakang. Luka masih tetap dalam posisinya semula. Mukanya rasanya jadi tambah merah deh.

_Srek_. Tak lama, Luka lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mengajak Gakupo. "Aku mau beli kalung tuna buat Tako-chan. Mau ikut? Se—sekalian juga buat terong peliharaanmu itu." Ajaknya sembari berjalan meninggalkan si ungu.

"Ah—tungguLuka-sama! Aku ikut!" ujar Gakupo menyanggupi ajakan Luka. Ia langsung bergegas menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luka agar tidak ketinggalan.

Akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan Luka dan Gakupo untuk berken—eh, kalau kata Luka sih cuma jalan-jalan bareng. Meski niat awalnya hanya untuk beli kalungnya Takoluka, tapi entah kenapa mereka malah jadi main ke _mall _dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Mereka tertawa bersama dan kelihatan senang saat itu. Mesra banget layaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

—Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah bilang belum kalau mereka dari tadi pegangan tangan?

—_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hai semua! Ketemu lagi sama Mochiyo! Kali ini bikin tentang GakuLuka! Berawal dari pikiran "Luka kan sayang banget sama Tako-chan, kira-kira Gakupo cemburu ga ya?" dan berakhirlah jadi fic yang rada gaje ini. Iya, saya tahu ini nyampah, tapi ide ditampung doang kan kasiaannnn ;w;**

**Anyway, sampaikan uneg-uneg anda tentang fic ini melalui review!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
